The present invention relates to a device for mounting a rearview mirror casing on a support member integral with the bodywork of a vehicle, for example, the gusset of a vehicle door.
The rearview mirror which is adjustable from inside the vehicle often consists of a mirror secured to the casing and forming an integral part therewith.
It is known to use connection means between the casing and the control support member, which generally consists of a resilient member using a draw spring or compression spring placed inside the casing. The spring is secured at one of its ends inside the casing and at its other end on the control support member.